C'mon, Then
by pancake-potch
Summary: When Daryl follows Merle to the Greene farm to collect drug money from Shawn Greene, he doesn't know that the youngest Greene girl will save his ass by claiming that he's her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

When Daryl Dixon stepped out of the trailer, the morning sunlight was entirely too bright. It stung his eyes, and increased the dizziness he felt since the moment he left the couch. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He doesn't need to feel how many he had left in his pack; the soreness in his throat tells him he smoked a lot last night. He spat out the little bit of fluid still left in his mouth in an attempt to vacate the taste.

He looks over his shoulder at the trailer's door, waiting. Squinting his eyes, he shouts, "Merle! C'mon!" He spits again and walks to the driver's side door of the '72 Ford pickup. He waited all of four seconds before flinging the door open, and firmly pressing the horn. The older Dixon brother just happened to pick that moment to stumble out the door, slamming it behind him.

"'Ey! I'm comin'!" Merle climbed in the passenger seat and rested his head on the back.

"This is all you. Aint this what your plan was? Early in the mornin'?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah," Merle answered. "The vet's already makin his rounds."

Daryl turned they key, and they made their way down the road. Driving through Senoia made Daryl felt antsy. He knew the farmhouse would be there, but he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation that was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Thanks for sticking with me on this AU story. I don't know about you guys, but I love the "we have to pretend we're together in order to stay out of trouble" trope. **

_Shit_, Daryl thought. _I do not need this_. He was tagging along with Merle just so he could rough up some poor college kid over a couple of hundred bucks. Not just some college kid, but one of the Greene kids. He knew of Hershel Greene, because _everyone _knew the vet. He was loved and respected in this town, unlike the Dixons. And, it seemed no matter where him and Merle drifted to, they always ended up in this shitty town and in that shitty trailer where they grew up.

"Simple in and out. We'll be outta there in no time." Merle said more to himself than to Daryl.

"That so?" Daryl glanced at his brother. "What if he aint got it? This aint no junkie dive we're going to."

"Hershel Greene's son? Course he got it. And if he don't," Merle shrugged, "put the fear into him. Nothin' like a broken finger as a reminder. That's why you're here, lil brotha."

Daryl didn't answer and kept his gaze on the road in front of him. He was too hung over and anxious to ponder what would need to happen if this kid didn't have the money. He really just wanted to get this shit over with and crawl back onto the couch at home and sleep off the hazy residue that covered his brain.

Turning onto the dirt road, something occurred to Daryl. "What about farmhands, or somethin'? You know there's gotta be folks workin' there."

"Aint the right season. 'Sides, you worried about a coupla Beaners in straw hats? Startin' to worry about ya, son." Without looking at Daryl, Merle extended his open palm towards him, flexing his fingers a couple of times. Sighing, Daryl dug into his vest pocket and laid the pack of cigarettes into Merle's hand.

The white house came into view, and Daryl did his best to scan the area for signs of anyone. There were two cars parked out front, but no people he could see. He slowed to a stop, and haphazardly parked next to a black Bronco. Merle jumped out without a word, and Daryl followed.

They took their positions as they normally would for these jobs, with Daryl hanging back against the porch railing, and Merle at the door. Instead of using the brass knocker, Merle pounded the wood door with his fist.

In the moments it took for someone to answer the door, Daryl put his game face on, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't know what Shawn Greene looked like, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Probably just another white, uppity college boy. Instead, the door opened and a young blonde girl stood there in the doorway.

"Hi, can I help you?" She tilted her head slightly, and looked at the men with a puzzled expression.

Rather than answering her, Merle let out a low whistle and leaned into the doorway supporting himself with his forearm.

"Well, well. Aint you a fine Georgia peach?" Merle smiled at her. "I got a little business with Shawn. Why don't ya fetch him for me?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "May I ask who is calling for him?" If she was scared or intimidated in any way, she wasn't showing it.

"Tell him his pal Merle is here, and if you know what's good for ya, peach, you'll do it right quick."

She stared at Merle for a few seconds before her eyes found Daryl leaning against the railing. She wasn't sure what these guys wanted Shawn for or how they knew him, but she figured she ought to just do as this man asked.

She cleared her throat, and looked directly at Merle. "If you wait here, I'll get him." She made to close the door behind her, but Merle's arm snaked out and stopped it.

"Best keep this open, peach. Wouldn't want no funny business goin' on." She released the doorknob at his words, and quickly turned away from them, disappearing into the house.

Merle pushed the door open the rest of the way, and made to step inside.

"Merle," Daryl growled. "The fuck you doin'?" Not answering, Merle stepped into the house, and motioned for Daryl to do the same. Once inside, Merle pushed the door quietly behind him.

"The _fuck_, man?"

Merle lifted a finger to his lips. In the silence, he could hear bits of conversation from upstairs.

"They wanna see you, Shawn." Daryl could tell it was the same girl that answered the door.

"…look, just tell them…" A male voice drifted down, and Daryl hoped they would just get their asses down here, so they could be done with this thing.

"…Daddy say?"

"Beth! Just…supposed to do?"

"…down there NOW." They could hear her stomping back down the stairs. Preparing themselves to confront the blonde girl-Beth, a voice coming from behind them caught them off guard.

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews and follows! I really hope I don't disappoint you guys. I just had to post in honor of "Slabtown" day! Did we see our girl slay, or what?**

Beth Greene took the stairs two at a time. She wasn't stupid. It dawned on her why these two men were here. Shawn had a problem with meth (_tweak_) and this was the final straw.

_Shit. Shit Fuck. Damn_. Her mind raced with another slew of curse words that she dare not utter out loud under her daddy's roof. If she were right, Shawn would be kicked out of college…and Daddy? Well, he knew all about addiction, but she knew this would be what bowled him over. Especially after Momma died.

_Shit, shit, shit. _She opened the door to Shawn's room to find him sitting in bed, laptop resting on his lap.

"There's, uh guys here. They wanna see you, Shawn." Beth stood there, arms at her sides in his doorway.

He shut the laptop down quicker than what was good for it. "Beth. It's not what you think, ok? Look, just tell them I'm not here." He looked at her as if that was the most obvious answer to the problem on the porch.

"You know what's gonna happen. You know what's gonna happen to _you._ What would Daddy say?" Her were wide and expectant. What would he say? That he'd have to drop out and go to rehab? That he'd have to leave? Maybe he'd get arrested, or something else that would put the Greene house to shame.

Shawn flung the laptop on the bed, and tried to be as quiet and careful as he could. "Beth! Just keep quiet, ok? I don't have the money. What am I supposed to do?" Beth could tell it was his sympathy face he was putting on, and she wasn't buying it. She didn't want him screwing everything up, but she also felt that running away wasn't the answer, either.

"Shawn," she said with finality, "get down there NOW."

Thumping back down the steps, hand sliding down the wooden handrail, Beth tried to guess as to how much he owed these guys and what would happen to him because he didn't have it. Her boot hit the bottom step, eyes meeting the two men who placed themselves inside. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything _to them when she was cut off.

"_Who the hell are you?"_

The Dixon brothers turned sharply to see where the voice was coming from, just as Beth's eyes caught the speaker over their shoulders.

Maggie stood there, cellphone in hand. She looked as if she was going to throw it at them or bolt.

"Maggie? Just hold up a sec," Beth started walking toward Maggie, registering how pent up she was.

Merle and Daryl followed Beth's movements, speechless. "Maggie? They know Shawn. It's their business."

Maggie ignored her sister, instead focusing on Daryl and Merle. "_GET OUT_. I'm calling the cops. I know who ya'll are" She unlocked her phone without taking her eyes off of the brothers.

"Maggie! _Don't!_ What'll happen to Sha-" Beth tried to get Maggie's attention enough to think things through, but was cut off.

Without missing a beat, Maggie's thumb traced 9-1-1. The room was so silent; the ringing from the other end of the line could be heard without the use of speakerphone.

"_Emergency Services. State the nature of your emergency_." A woman's voice could be heard all too clearly amongst the quiet tension.

Maggie never looked away from the intruders when she said, not so much into the phone but at the phone in her hand, "This is Maggie Greene. I need the police."

The moment those words were uttered; both Beth and Daryl made to reach for the phone. Daryl reached it first, and yanked it out of her hand before shoving it in his pants pocket.

"Sit." Daryl commanded, pointing his finger in Maggie's face. Despite her look of resistance, she did as she was told. Beth followed suit, not because she was scared, she told herself, but because maybe without distance between them, she could explain why having the cops involved would be a disaster. For Shawn _and _Daddy.

"Now," Merle said, straightening up and addressing the girls. "Imma go upstairs and get the man of the hour, hear? The only thing you lovely ladies are gonna do is sit tight." Merle nodded to Daryl, who by then took sentry position against the wall.

The moment Merle made for the stairs, Maggie eyeballed Daryl, "If you think for one minute I'm going to let you assholes-"

"Quiet." Daryl barked at her. "Sit there and be quiet." He flung himself off the wall and made towards Beth and Maggie, the coffee table the only thing between them.

He glared at Maggie, and then at Beth before saying, "We're just here for what we're owed. Simple as that."

Beth stared at the man in the leather vest. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Two gruff backwoods, Georgia rednecks had bullied their way into her living room, with the intent of roughing up her big brother, but instead of fear, she willed herself to think of a way to solve this problem.

Beth was torn from her thoughts by Maggie's voice. "I know you. That's Merle Dixon, so that makes you Daryl Dixon. Am I right?" Daryl blinked, and glanced at the stairs.

"Thought I said to shut your mouth." Daryl used his most menacing voice he could muster. Neither of the Greene girls looked phased, however, and they just openly stared at him, waiting.

He looked at Beth, and noted how big and blue her eyes were. They looked at each other, neither pair of eyes moving. He held her gaze as if to defy her, daring her to keep looking. Internally, Daryl told himself he was blatantly staring at her to intimidate her, expecting her to cower. Instead, she looked directly at him like she was trying to figure out thousand-piece puzzle with half the pieces missing.

The sounds of a scuffle coming down the stairs was what made Beth finally peel her eyes off of Daryl. Seeing Merle manhandling the back of Shawn's shirt sent Beth and Maggie upright.

"You get you hands off him!" Maggie made her way over to Merle. Daryl stepped in-between them, as Merle shoved Shawn against the wall hard enough to shake the picture frames next to his head.

"Now. Hows about it, college boy? I'm gonna need that money." Although Shawn was taller than Merle, it mattered little. Shawn was well on his way to relieving himself where he stood.

"I…Look man, I don't got it." Shawn's stammers earned him another shove against the wall.

"Deal's a deal. You wanna reconsider? Could be that you could use a reminder of who exactly you dealin' with." Merle stepped back and threw a punch at Shawn's gut. Shawn doubled over, and Maggie took the opportunity to come at Merle again. Gripping his shoulder, he turned him to face her.

"Don't you touch him!"

Daryl grabbed for Maggie's arm and pulled her back, intending to fling her on the couch. At that moment, a tiny hand was at his elbow.

"Daryl? Let her go. We can work somethin' out. How much does he owe you? Maybe we could pay half…or, I dunno. Somethin'? I think it's safe to say nobody here wants the cops involved." He released Maggie, and stared at her.

"Don't work that way, doll. It's all or nothin'." Merle answered as he reached down to pull Shawn upright again.

Against his better instincts, Daryl answered. "Eight hundred bucks. Thought that'd be nothin' for ya'll." He sounded accusatory.

Beth didn't take it to heart. "Ok, um..maybe we could pool our money," she glanced at Maggie, "right? Shawn will have to pay the rest, but I bet we could give you enough in good faith."

Merle was glanced at her before pushing a winded Shawn against the wall again. Daryl scoffed, but when he turned to look at her there was something he couldn't resist.

"Alright." He said quietly after a moment.

"The fuck, man? The hell you thinking? That aint how it's done!" Merle pinned the boy to the wall with his forearm to turn his attention to his brother.

"We're not giving you a single dime! You better get the hell off this farm, before-" Maggie was cut off by a sharp knock at the front door.

This time they all froze.

Beth willed her feet to move, and gave a little cough before walking to the door. She gave herself a second to compose herself before opening the door up just enough to poke her head out.

_Shit_. It was the first word that came to her mind when she saw who was standing on the porch. They had been too wrapped up to even notice the red and blue lights outside the window, or hear another vehicle on the gravel.

_Shit._

She put on her best smile, "Sheriff Grimes! How are you?"

The Sheriff took off his hat, while his partner, Officer Walsh rested his hands on his hips. "Miss Greene! Just checkin' in on you folks. Seems we had a hang-up. Your sister around? Believe she was the one who called."

"Oh yeah! She's just fine. We're just fine. Are you sure it was Maggie?" Beth's smile didn't falter, even when she caught Officer Walsh trying to peer through the windows.

"You sure everything's alright? Coulda sworn I just saw the Dixon's truck out here." Shane nodded to the direction of the truck. "Didn't know you guys were friendly."

The door that Beth was putting her weight on suddenly fell away, leaving Beth to stumble before regaining her balance. Maggie stood there, door wide open.

"Officers? In here." Rick cleared his throat and stepped between the sisters. Beth turned around to see Merle smiling, with his arm around Shawn's shoulders, who was bent over, his hands on his knees and Daryl standing there, frozen.

"These men _came here_, practically barged in, and now-"

"_And now_…" Beth interrupted, waving her hands at Merle and Daryl. "_And now_-we we're just thinkin' of leavin! " She giggled nervously and took a step closer to Daryl. She figured Maggie was too speechless to call her on her bullshit, and Shawn still couldn't say a word without wheezing.

"They were here-to pick me up." She took another step closer to Daryl to buy herself time to think of damn near anything that'd do. That's when it occurred to her. She didn't second-guess what she was about to do, she just did it.

She reached out and grabbed Daryl's hand, and intertwined her fingers into his. His reaction was to immediately pull out of the grasp, but he was too taken aback to do it effectively. When he did, her tiny hand grasped tighter, keeping him to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh shizz…I have never before had so many followers, so I'm a little humbled and nervous. Once again, I hope I don't let you guys down. I just freakin' love you guys, and I love your reviews (lookin at you Jazzy and Texasbelle). **

Daryl Dixon knew what this girl is trying to do. He realized, standing there staring at Grimes and Walsh, that whatever hangover he had earlier had certainly dissipated. His sudden instinct to run thrummed inside him, threatening to undermine whatever trick this Beth was trying to pull. Although his thoughts were running clearer, he couldn't wade through to any particular reason she would even want to help him and Merle. More importantly, he didn't grasp why in the hell she was holding his hand- _and he was letting her_.

Merle chuckled, and clapped Shawn on the back harder than necessary before moving to his brother and wrapping his arm around Daryl's neck. "My little brother always did love the sweet ones." He looked at the Officers, "Mmmhmm, we're on our way outta here, right, brother?"

"Hold up. I got this feeling that there's something going on here. Maggie?" Rick looked at Maggie for an explanation. Rick Grimes wasn't quite convinced that there wasn't something underneath Beth and Merle's smiles. His cop senses were tingling, but he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

"Uh, yeah. You wanna 'xplain to me when the Dixons started socializin' with the Greenes? Seems like a strange combination, if ya ask me." Shane's arms were crossed in front of him, and he appeared to be addressing Merle more than anyone else.

"The way I see it," Shane began, making his way toward Daryl and Merle, "there's something ya'll aint tellin us." By the end of the sentence, he was toe to toe with Merle. For a brief moment, Merle and Shane were eyeballing each other, neither backing down. Rick decided to intervene, but not before Beth spoke up, trying to break the tension.

"There aint nothing going on!" She huffed out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders. Her free hand grabbed Daryl's bicep. "Daryl here…and I been, um, goin' steady." She looked up at him. "For how long now?" It didn't seem possible, but her smile grew larger. She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I guess for a little while, right?" She chanced a look at Maggie, who for once was too baffled to say anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shawn limp over to the couch, still slightly clutching his midsection.

"So, we're just gonna go." She said knowingly to the policemen in front of her. "I gotta grab my purse. Daryl…_honey_…come with?" She tugged at his hand to lead him up the stairs. He obliged, but only because he didn't know what else to do.

When they got to the first landing, out of sight of those downstairs, Daryl ripped his hand away from Beth. "Why you doin' this, girl?" He hissed.

Beth glanced back the way they came. "_Shut up,_ Daryl. You wanna get us out of this or not?" She didn't seem to be afraid to match his tone.

He sighed, glanced down the stairs and then back at her. This doe-eyed girl, petite and pretty, and well-_nice _girl was trying to help him. But as he thought that, a memory surfaced of another blonde farm girl he sat next to in class in the third grade.

_Eeeww. Daryl Dixon touched me. Tag!_ The girl said to the other girl in front of her. _You got the Daryl touch._

_Gross! _That girl touched the boy next to her._ You got Daryl germs! Hahaha!_

"Daryl_? Daryl!_" Beth stared at him expectantly. She nodded her head to guide the way to her room, and presumably her purse. He followed her, voices still rattling around in his brain.

"I don't know what you're thinkin', but you got the wrong idea." Daryl was blustering, because he had no other recourse or exit. Was this a joke? Was she going to go back down there and declare that he was a piece of shit redneck who deserved what was coming to him?

"Daryl." She stopped in the doorway of her room and looked at him seriously. "I know what Shawn's been doing, ok? He needs to fix this. He owes you, and I know that. But…" She looked down at her boots before looking at him again, "…he's my brother, ya know? I'll help, but he needs to get himself outta this, without my daddy knowin'. I don't know what he'd do if he knew it came down to this."

Yeah, Daryl knew all about helping out brothers. More than he ever wanted to, in fact. Maybe this girl wasn't what he'd thought she was. She seemed honest, after all.

If he could just ride this whole police scenario out, they'd be in the clear, and maybe get what they were owed, and maybe he'd see this girl again-

"So I was thinkin'," Beth said, purse in hand," I'll give ya'll what I have at the ATM, and I'll make sure you guys get the rest. Promise." The look she gave him was a look of determination.

"Yeah, alright." Daryl said. Silently, he chided himself for being such a pussy, but for some reason, he didn't dare give her any other answer.

Beth looked down at the staircase, and furrowed her brows. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Daryl looked at her, watching the way her lashes touched her face when she closed her eyes, and the way her nostrils flared when she took a breath.

He was startled when she looked at him suddenly and said, "You ready to be my boyfriend or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

***wrings hands nervously***** Thanks again to all of you that are enjoying this enough to follow and leaving such great reviews! This is kinda filler, but I assure you- we **_**will**_** get this romance business underway. There's no burn like a slow burn, eh?**

Beth nodded to the staircase. She didn't lead him this time. Instead, she waited for him to go first. He looked at her and sighed as he pulled at the loose threads on his sleeve. He gave her a silent nod. As he began to descend, Beth's hand grasped his bicep, making him flinch. She clenched harder, just to let him know that she was serious.

_If this little ruse is gonna work, we'll have to be couple-y with each other, at least until they leave,_ she thought to herself. There was also the fleeting thought she didn't mind touching Daryl's muscular arms, but she tried to push that away as quick as she could.

She also thought that drug dealers were supposed to be guys in trench coats you find in alleyways. Certainly not rugged…handsome…

_Stop it!_ She chided_. Keep it together, Beth._

That last thought landed her on the bottom step. She surveyed the bizarre circumstance she found herself. Shawn on the couch, Maggie opened mouthed next to a thoughtful looking Sheriff Grimes, and a quite skeptical Officer Walsh still eyeballing Merle Dixon. Not to mention little ol' Beth Greene hanging onto Daryl Dixon.

" 'Scuse me, Beth? Can we go into the kitchen real quick?" Maggie halfway barked. Her eyes never left her little sister when Maggie asked as politely as she could manage, "Would ya'll excuse us for a minute?"

Beth didn't answer as she rigidly followed her sister, preparing herself for what would be coming.

As soon as the swinging doors shut, Maggie was directly in her face. "You wanna let me in on what you're doin'?" She whispered. "You realize who they are? What they got Shawn into?" She jabbed a finger toward the direction they came. "Why're you tryin' to help them?" She took a breath in an attempt to calm herself as she closed her eyes.

Beth took that opportunity to at least _try_ to explain. "It aint their fault, Maggie!" Maggie whipped her head to her sister, but Beth kept going before she could say anything. "Not _all _of it, ok? I know they're not exactly the best folks around, but Shawn did this. _To himself_. So, now what? We're just supposed to let Shawn get in trouble with the law? With daddy? So could you just…" Beth waved her arms helplessly. "Ya know, go with it? I'll give 'em some now, but he'll pay the rest. Ok?" Beth used her best wide-eyed plea on Maggie, hoping she'd cave a little like their dad would.

As Beth slipped her hand into Maggie's, she could hear voices from the other room. She could easily pick out Officer Walsh's accusatory tone along with Merle's distinct chuckle.

"Maggie? Just trust me, ok?"

Maggie grasped Beth's hand a little tighter before letting go. "Ok, but I'm warning you. We can't let this get outta control."

Before she could respond, Maggie had already pushed her way out the door, and it swung back hard enough that it almost hit Beth in the face. She flinched and caught the door before stepping through.

It was Maggie's turn to put on her best smile. "Sorry, Officers. I don't now what happened. I, uh, didn't call. Musta been a prank?" She gave a false laugh, and rested on the back of the couch Shawn was on. Shawn looked behind him in disbelief, but he'd be damned if he's say anything.

"Huh." Sheriff Grimes took a good long look at Maggie, trying to read her. He glanced over at Beth, who seemed like a ball of smiling rainbows. "If that's so," he said, "guess we aint got no business here. So, where's Hershel?"

"Out." Maggie, Beth, and Shawn said in unision.

Rick Grimes looked over at his partner and shrugged, unconvinced. "Alright then. Shane? We good?" Rick knew there was something else going on. Not only because the Dixons were involved, but because _normal _people under _normal _circumstances don't _normally_ behave this way. The thing was, there was nothing he could do or say to break away at whatever this subterfuge was he was witnessing.

"Yeah, guess we're good." Shane said, while surveying the room.

Rick started making his way toward the door, placing his hat back on his head, expecting Shane to follow. As his hand reached for the knob, he stopped as Shane asked, "Beth? How old are you now?"

"Oh! I turned eighteen a few months ago. Why?" She was still smiling, but she could guess why he was asking.

"No reason. Curious, is all."

Beth made her way next to Daryl, who hadn't moved since she stepped inside the kitchen. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, and somehow they came to an agreement with just a glance. Daryl almost seemed to have forgotten the situation at hand when that girl smiled up at him.

_Well aint you the butter to her hot knife?_

""Ey Walsh, we done here?" Daryl asked, looking over at him. He just wanted them to leave, so him and Merle could leave and he had a feeling that this Beth was going to come with them, regardless. He was actually shocked that Merle had kept his mouth shut for so long since he wasn't in cuffs yet.

Shane rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at Rick. "Rick, I'd actually like to stay and have a little chat with Shawn here." He looked at the Dixons, "Don't let us stop ya." Shane turned his back on them, focusing his attention on Shawn. Shawn paled, and tried to sink into the couch as far as possible.

"Uh, o-ok. Guess we should get goin'?" Beth opened the front door, waiting.

"You heard _your_ little peach. C'mon, then." Merle said as slapped his brother's shoulder. He glanced behind him, finding Shane's back and Rick's clenched face, "Officers." Merle nodded and chuckled to himself.

Once outside, Beth took a breath. She didn't look at them or the police cruiser as she quickly made it over to their truck.

"Go on and hop in, darlin'. Gotta talk to _your man_, real quick." Merle snickered. Beth rolled her eyes and climbed in.

"The hell we gonna do, man? This was your job." Daryl said, pointing his finger in Merle's face. "Those cops aint buying shit."

"Relax, little brotha. College Boy aint sayin' shit to 'em and your girl just saved our asses. Stick ta her plan for now. She's a smart one. Ya ought ta thank her-_Dixon style_." Merle looked at the blonde ponytail visible through the cab windows. "Mmmhmmm. Let me at her, she'll be thankin' me."

"Man, shut up and get your ass in there before them cops come out."

"Wonder if that sister of hers is single." Merle mused as he made his way to the passenger door. He spat sideways before opening it up. "Scoot over, peach."

Daryl watched through the cab windows as Merle got in next to Beth and rested his arm on her portion of the seat behind her.

"Christ." He muttered as he got into the driver's side. His arm brushed hers as he turned the key in the ignition, and he almost froze. He looked at Beth. She was staring at her feet, a small smile on her lips.

He turned his attention to the road and sighed. He wondered what the hell they had gotten themselves into.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't express how honored I feel for all of your great reviews! I just wanted to post this to see if I was able to continue with Beth and Daryl since Gimple broke my heart. So, just something to keep the momentum going.**

The three of them bounced in their seats in chorus as the truck made its way down the dirt road that led to the main road. All three stared ahead, mildly uncomfortable. Beth picked absent-mindedly at the tear in the seat by her thigh while Daryl lit a cigarette and Merle picked at his teeth.

"Go to the credit union," Beth directed once they hit the main road. Daryl didn't look at her, but moved his head enough that Beth knew he had heard. She was still looking at him when Merle stole her attention.

"Your brother got two weeks." He was still staring ahead of him, pinky finger wedged in between his canine and incisor.

She squinted at Merle. "Fine." She was going to let it drop when it occurred to her. "Wait. Where do I find you? Or does Shawn know where to?"

"Yeah, he does." Merle said, glancing over at her. "But, we live a coupla miles off the back Harlow road…in case ya wanna _visit_. It don't gotta be just for business, ya know," He winked at her.

"_Merle._" Daryl warned, without moving his eyes from the road.

Merle scoffed at his brother before staring ahead again, "Or else? Go ta Hatlin's. Ask for Martinez."

Beth studied him before turning her eyes toward the road.

The truck reached the outskirts of town, which at one time was considered _the bad side. _It had since been cleaned up with the influx of Mexican immigrants. Instead of the couple of empty and abandoned storefronts, there was a _tienda _and a couple of food trucks now. There were even a few mothers with children in tow. It still wasn't the best. The two rows of apartments next to Hatlin's Tavern were still known for being full of shady folk.

10 minutes later they spot the only credit union in town, nestled in a strip mall between the liquor store and the drug store. Daryl pulled up and Beth waited for Merle to get out, so that she had room. He motioned to Daryl for another cigarette and climbed out, holding the door for Beth.

After she withdrew $200.00, she looked over receipt. Sighing, she crumpled it up and shoved it in her purse.

_Remaining Balance: $5.04._

She turned, and headed for the truck. "Here, " Beth said while holding out the stack of cash to Merle, who was leaning outside on the truck, cigarette in hand. His eyes darted around the parking lot. There weren't many cars or people around, but it was enough to draw Merle's ire.

"Not here, girl!" He waved his arm at her. "Get in."

At his words, Beth glanced around her and it had dawned on her why he reacted that way. She had never participated in an illegal drug transaction before, and the secrecy of it all kind of alarmed and thrilled her her. She climbed in and looked to Merle who was doing another once over of the lot before dropping his cigarette.

As the truck rumbled back the way they came, Daryl didn't look at her when he said "Take ya home."

"Ok." She looked down again at her feet, but her eyes caught the stack of bills still in her hand. "Oh! Here!" She pointed the bills at Merle, who took it with a nod. She watched him fan the bills out, calculating how much was there. He tucked it into his shirt pocket, not acknowledging her.

They drove in silence until they reached the edge of town again. Merle caught sight of a woman in leggings and an entirely too large sweatshirt.

"Pull over." Merle directed at Daryl. Daryl gave a brief sigh before rolling to the curb.

Merle stepped out without looking behind him and walked toward the woman.

"You gonna walk right by, not even say 'hi' to ol' Merle?"

The woman turned around and made her way to him. The second she was within reach; she hauled up and slapped him across the face. Beth saw that she was about to do it again when Merle caught her wrist.

"That aint no way to treat your man, sugar."

"Fuck you, Merle," she spat. "You aint my man. Slummin' around with that whore!"

"Now you know there aint no one else."

"Then how'd I get the clap? Huh? I know you. Ya stick your dick inta anything wet!"

Merle yanked her wrist and pulled her to him and used his other hand to hold her there.

"Daryl? Is…" Beth pulled her eyes away from the scene in front of her to glance at Daryl. She literally had no idea what she was trying to ask. Maybe if that lady was ok? Or maybe if they should intervene somehow?

Daryl wasn't even looking. At her words he leaned over to look past her and squinted. "Pffft," was his only answer before he sat back and continued to stare ahead of him.

She continued to look at Daryl. She was completely at a loss as to why he was so undisturbed by what was playing out in front of them.

"I SAID FUCK YOU MERLE DIXON!"

Beth's attention was involuntarily stolen away when she saw the woman squirm under his hold, while Merle gave a chuckle.

"Baby," Merle said soothingly, all while maintaining his grip on her. "Baby, she aint got nothin' ta do with us, huh?" He leaned back slightly to meet her eyes. "I got what ya need. Lets go have a drink and go back to your place."

She stopped squirming long enough for Merle to grab her under the chin. "My stuff's real good, hm? Whatcha say?"

Apparently the woman agreed, because the next thing Beth knew, Merle sauntered off with his arm around her shoulders. "Huh. Ooookay," Beth muttered to herself. She felt the truck start up again and looked to Daryl for an explanation.

He didn't acknowledge her, instead focusing on the road ahead. They sat in silence until they reached the turn off for her road. Daryl flinched when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait! What if they're still there?"

Daryl slowed to a stop right at the turn, not having to be told who _they_ were. Beth watched him peer down it, as if he could gauge if Grimes and Walsh were there from their position. He took a quick look at Beth and nodded. He pulled back onto the road and drove for another couple of miles before Beth spotted a gravel drive. It led to a small, empty campground with four sites in a semi-circle. Daryl pulled up to one and killed the engine.

"Probably won't have to wait too much. Don't know what they could talk about for long, anyways."

"Long as those douchebags don't make him talk. Looked like he mighta pissed himself."

"He aint gonna say nothin', Daryl." He looked at her and scoffed in disbelief. "He _aint_," she emphasized.

She couldn't figure out what to say that'd convince him, or why she herself was convinced of it, so she changed subjects. "Speakin' of brothers, what's up with Merle? That his girlfriend?"

Daryl sighed and leaned back into his seat, propping his elbow on the door. "Girlfriend? Nah."

His lack of a more thorough answer caused her to roll her eyes. "So…he just gives the clap to anybody, then?" She was so surprised when she saw a corner of his mouth lift up into a half smile, and even more surprised when he huffed out a sort of laugh, that she smiled and laughed herself. She liked making Daryl laugh- well his version of one anyway- enough that she could almost feel as if they were two normal people passing time, and not two people hiding in a campground to avoid the cops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for sticking around! I really am blown away.**

Shane's elbows were rested on his thighs. He was perched on the coffee table, facing Shawn. Rick had excused Maggie, much to her dismay, and now he stood back watching the boy nervously shuffle around in his seat.

"Look, son," Shane began. "I know how things may seem right now, huh?" He gave a sympathetic sigh and leaned back, clasping his fingers together. "Thing is- this is a small town and there's rumors goin' 'round. Rumors about you…and maybe…I dunno," he shrugged, "Merle Dixon and methamphetamines?" Shane waited for a response as Rick stood back, letting him take lead.

"Well. I mean, I _know _Merle," Shawn admitted. His eyes darted between the policemen in front of him. "But, I _swear_, I don't know anything about meth." Shawn looked down at his fingers, fiddling in his lap before shoving them in his armpits.

Rick sat down on the opposite side of the couch and peered over at Shawn. "What I don't understand," he began, "is how you got mixed up in all this." Rick tilted his head and waited for an answer. When none came, he continued, "I know all about Merle Dixon. Hell, I knew his father Will before he drank himself into the ground. There aint nothin' good gonna come outta this. People talk. It's a small town, Shawn."

Shane sighed a theatrical sigh and looked to Rick, who nodded in return. Rick got up and made his way to the door, expecting Shane to say something else. He was proven right when Shane stood up, and leaned toward the boy on the couch.

"See, I know there's somethin' goin' on. I may not have caught ya yet, but I'm willing to bet that you're gonna slip up. Guys like you always do." Shane made his way to the door slowly, hoping his words would sink in.

As soon as they left, Shawn leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Daryl chuckled at what that girl had said about Merle. He hadn't wanted to, that was for sure. She pinned Merle down in one sentence, and it told him that she was observant. A good trait. He didn't think he was comfortable with her, but he wasn't necessarily _un_comfortable, either.

He heard her sigh and he watched as she rested her head on the seat. "Daryl? I'm…I'm sorry for what I said. I guess it was just the first thing that came ta mind." Her lips pursed, and her brows were knitted together when she turned to him. "I mean, I didn't wanna put you on the spot, like I did. Sorry. It's pretty stupid. I mean…you and me?"

For some reason he bristled at her words. _Of course she'd think it's stupid. Nobody like her would ever want to be associated with the likes of him, even if it's make-believe. _He could feel himself getting all torqued up, getting on the defensive.

"You're damn right it's stupid. Don't need no farmer's daughter tryin' to help out. Whatcha think, huh? Think you gonna save everybody?" He turned they key in the ignition, but as he went to put the truck in reverse, she said something loud enough to get his attention.

"That's so stupid!" Her eyes narrowed at him, "You think that's what this is? I was _tryin_' to keep us all outta trouble. But I guess you don't need me, right? Well, _FINE._ It aint like we gotta keep it up." She huffed and turned back to the windshield.

He didn't give her another look before slamming into reverse and peeling out of there.

They sat simmering next to each other until they reached Beth's road. She was more than willing to hop out right there until she noticed the police cruiser come toward them. Daryl and Beth froze as they watched the cruiser slow just slightly, Shane smiling and giving them a little salute before passing.

Daryl didn't have to see her to know she physically deflated. He briefly thought that maybe he was a little harsh on her. She wasn't used to having the law giving her a second glance, or having to deal with the likes of him and his brother. She was quick thinking and helped them out of a jam. His eyes flicked to rear view mirror to check if they were gone. Satisfied, he continued down the road and stopped at the gate.

"Daryl? Could I ask you a favor?" Beth seemed hesitant. "Could you maybe not sell anything to my brother? I don't know how it all works, like, if he has to pay his debt first. But, you know…" She shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to the door. She pulled the handle and went to step out before Daryl caught her attention.

"Hey, look," Daryl started as he chewed his bottom lip. "This shit's all Merle. I'll talk to him." He wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure what else he could add.

Beth took a moment to study him, and Daryl could feel himself tense up. He noticed her slight smile when she said, "Thanks, Daryl." She hopped out, and as she turned to close the truck door their eyes locked onto each other, and he was almost certain there was hesitancy on her part to shut the door.

Daryl hadn't meant to be there long enough to watch her open the gate and walk away, but he couldn't help it. She got under his skin in a way he couldn't explain, and he didn't even realize he was staring until she turned her head around and caught him. He ducked his eyes, and turned the truck around as quickly as he could.


End file.
